The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26)
The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea is Another movie spoof of "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea". Cast: * Ariel - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * Prince Eric - Fievel (An American Tail) * Sebastian - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * King Triton - Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Young Flounder - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) * Adult Flounder - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Baby Melody - Nibbles/Tuffy (Tom and Jerry series) * Melody - Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina Series) * Morgana - Mousequeen (The Nutcracker Prince (1990)) * Undertow (Large) - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Undertow (Small Size) - Bokkun (Sonic X) * Cloak and Dagger - Decoe and Bocoe (Sonic X) * Undertow's Various Tranformations - Scratch and Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog), Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Vincent (Over The Hedge), and Spike and Whitey (Flushed Away) * Tip and Dash - Meta Knight (Kirby) and Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening) * Scuttle - Tiger (An American Tail) * Grimsby - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Carlotta - Mrs. Judson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Chef Louis - Ludwig von Drake (Disney) * Max the Sheepdog - Pal (Arthur) * Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress - Orphan in Ski Cap (An American Tail) * Chubby Boy in Blue Suit - Fat Orphan with Black Hair (An American Tail) * Skinny Boy in Green Suit - Skinny Orphan with Glasses (An American Tail) * Waltzing Children - Knuckles, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Cosmo (Sonic X) * Handsome Boy - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) * Mother Penguin - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Baby Penguin - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Other Penguins - Tigger, Lumpy, Eeyore, and Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Merboy #1 - Edgar (Once Upon a Forest) * Merboy #2 - Russell (Once Upon a Forest) * Mergirl - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X) * Flounder's Children - Piplup, Scamper, and Scamper's Friends (Pokémon and Scamper the Penguin) Scenes: #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 1 - Opening Titles/"Down to the Sea" #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 2 - A Magic Locket/The Mousequeen #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 3 - Fearing the Mousequeen/Losing the Locket #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 4 - Twelve Years Later #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 5 - Mousequeen and Bokkun's Confrontation #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 6 - Angelina Mouseling Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 7 - Anxious Moments #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 9 - A Peek into the Past #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 10 - In Search of the Truth #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 11 - Timothy Tells Olivia About Angelina #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 12 - Angelina Meets the Mousequeen #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 13 - "For a Moment"/The Mousequeen's Diabolical Deception #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 14 - Angelina Meets Meta Knight and Lucina #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 15 - Old Friends #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 16 - Taking the Trident #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 17 - Angelina's Big Mistake #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 18 - Showdown with the Mighty Mousequeen #The Little Mouse 2: Return t the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 19 - A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and Sea") #The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 20 - End Credits ("Part of Your World" (Chely Wright)) See also: *The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) *The Little Mouse (TV Series) (Nixcorr26) *The Little Mouse 3: Olivia's Beginning (Nixcorr26) Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Nixcorr26